Omegle RP
by Music Child 29
Summary: Just a random RP collab done on Omegle. Ereri. (Levi x Eren) Rated T? Thinking about making this a one shots series. Thoughts? (I also am sharing this on Wattpad!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was Rping on and I met a Stranger who did all of the Levi lines. They also started this thing... I COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE IT INTO A SHORT STORY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! Also, if the person I met ever reads this, let me know so I can give you credit. -Music Child 29**_

Levi was exploring the Scout Regiment's castle, it had only been a few days since they actually claimed the castle for their base. He knew most of recruits were out training with Erwin and the rest, leaving only the brat and him alone. He hissing in disgust at the dirt and mud on the floor, knowing full well that it was either the brat or one of his friends "Fucking brats" The Corporal said under his breath with a hiss, staring at the ground where the mess was "Yeager, clean this mess" He shouted, knowing full well that the titan shifter could hear him

"Yes Sir." Eren said coming into the Corporal's view. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

"That's mud Eren, a broom won't do shit" Levi said, grabbing Eren by his shoulder hard enough to make him flinch. The Corporal leaving for only a few seconds to get him a rag and a bucket of water "I told you to clean the floors, it should have of been done by now"

"S-Sorry sir!" Eren said grabbing the rag and dunking it in the bucket of water. Eren scrubbed the floor quickly while the Corporal watched.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even worth the effort. The only reason we keep you around is because you're our last chance of living" Levi scowled, the lack of sleep he got obviously talking "And Hanji won't allow me to get rid of you, because she thinks that she can do experiments if you even go to crazy and get stuck in your titan form"

"I-I-I... I'm extremely sorry Sir. I don't mean to be worthless. I... I just want to do my best and help to save humanity." Eren said, feeling quite nervous.

"Just be happy that you're special, brat. If you weren't I guarantee you would've been dead by now" Levi snorted, staring down at Eren "How come you're so angry all the time? You act like a big shot everywhere but when I'm around you're just a scared kitten" He asked, actually taking interest

Eren looked down quickly before the light blush on his cheeks could become noticeable. "There's no reason." Eren said softly. "It's just the way things work. Being angry makes me tired." Eren lied.

"So you're telling me that every time you're around me you're tired, pathetic" Levi said with a yawn, ignoring the blush on Eren's face. The Corporal going silent for a few seconds but then grabbing Eren by his jacket, pulling him up and staring into his eyes "Tell me the truth, brat"

"AH! W-What's to tell? I already told you the truth!" Eren knew Levi could see straight through his lie.

"I've been doing this for fifteen years, Eren. I'm not dumb" Levi said, staring at Eren like he was staring into his soul. He then leaning back against the wall and calming himself, but still staring at Eren "Tell me or I'll give you cleaning duty for the entire castle"

"...Um... If I told you... you'd give me cleaning duty anyways..." Eren muttered as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Well that's not going to fucking do anything good for you anyway, is it?" Corporal asked, staring at him still as he dusted off some of the ground with his shoe. Only to go back to stare at Eren, knowing that he would be breaking at any moment. Levi was able to do that with everyone, everyone except for Erwin, who was the only person who wasn't terrified of the Corporal.

"...I love you..." Eren muttered under his breath, hoping the Corporal couldn't hear him. His blush grew from a faint pink to a bright red. 'Please don't hear me. Please...' Eren thought as he peeked up at the man before him.

"You're fucking dumb Eren" Levi said, unaffected by the words as he continued to stare up at the titan shifter. Only a few seconds he grabbed Eren by his collar, dragging him down to give him a gentle peck on his lips before separating Eren's lips with his tongue. He exploring Eren's mouth and almost fighting with the younger's tongue. After a few minutes he pulling away and wiping the drool off his own face.

"W-Wh-Wha-" Eren couldn't find the words to speak anymore. Did the Corporal just return his feelings? Eren smiled.

"You're dumb, Eren" Levi repeated with a smirk "I knew this weeks ago, you're not so good at hiding your feelings" Corporal said, his smirk fading as per usual

"You knew? What gave it away?" Eren asked as his cheeks started to burn.

"The way you looked at me, the way you talked to me, the way you fell apart when you would even be near me" Levi cocked his face back up to Eren's

"Oh." Eren said softly. He took a single second, to peck the Corporal on the lips.

_**A/N: I know the ending is crap but I had no other ideas and they went offline so we couldn't continue or anything...**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M BACK! This time I have the name of the person I RP'd with! AndyAnarchy2446! Thank you so much for making this chapter possible! This is a Modern time AU! ENJOY!

Eren groaned and shook, rolling over a bit in the bed and mumbling things quietly. Frankly, he looked possessed. "L-Levi.." He muttered, becoming more antsy by the second, he was terrified and looked as if he'd spring up, screaming any second.

"What is it Eren?" Levi yawned as he rolled over to face his lover. The boy was still asleep.

He yelped and squirmed, being awoken by the other's voice. He was in his own world at the time. He thrashed and fell of the bed on his face, just lying there, panting and whimpering.

Levi looked over the edge of the bed and sighed. "Eren? Eren are you okay?" Levi whispered. He reached over and poked the other.

Eren jumped at the touch, backing up into a corner before he realized who it was. He crawled back over slowly, getting only a few inches before breaking into tears on the floor.

Levi sighed and climbed out of his warm bed. He sat with Eren on the floor. "What's wrong Eren?" Levi asked softly.

Eren climbed into his lap, holding onto him tightly. "I-I.. You... We were inside.. inside walls.. we were trapped.." He muttered, almost trying himself to believe what was real and what was dreamed up. It was just so real for him. Too real.

"Trapped inside of walls? Eren don't be ridiculous." Levi said hugging Eren against his chest. He could feel Eren shaking.

He sniffled, the hair on the back of his neck was sticking up still and he didn't know what to do with all this pent up adrenaline. "It was so scary Levi.. I didn't know what to do. We were just trapped in there like cattle. I couldn't get out.."

"Eren? What was keeping us there? Why couldn't we just walk out?" Levi asked as he pet Eren's hair.

"Me.." He mumbled. "Somewhere in there I turned to something... something that looked human but was taller than a building... and once I tried breaking the walls to get out... you vanished, the wall fell and you were under it.. I was so tall that I couldn't hear you screaming for me.." He felt a chill run down his spine.

"You... killed me?" Levi asked slightly shocked. "Eren... That would never happen. You would never hurt me on purpose." Levi said quickly.

He sniffled and clung to him. "I.. shouldn't have said anything.. I'm sorry Levi.."

"It's fine Eren... Just calm down." Levi whispered in Eren's ear.

Eren nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.."

"Are you better now?" Levi asked looking into Eren's eyes.

Eren shrugged. "A bit.. It was just so scary.." He sighed, breathing in Levi's cologne.

"I'd probably be scared to." Levi muttered. He smirked a little when he saw that Eren had calmed down. Even if it was a little, it was better then before.

Eren smiled softly up at him, his tears still staining his face as he did. "But you're never scared."

"O-of course I'm never scared! When was the last time I was scared?" Levi scoffed.

"When Erwin jumped out at you in the movie theater when we were seeing that old horror movie." He giggled.

"That doesn't count!" Levi defended as his cheeks burned red. "Being scared by Erwin never counts!"

"Why not?" He pouted slightly, nuzzling into his neck.

"Because it's Erwin." Levi smiled

"So?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Didn't you scare me? Just last week?" Levi asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." He giggled, when I hid in the closet for you after your shower."

"It wasn't funny! I was naked!" Levi chuckled.

"And you almost pissed yourself." He laughed, grinning up at him.

"Did not! If anything, I nearly threw you out the window." Levi smiled looking down at Eren.

Eren pouted. "You wouldn't do that." He teased.

"Wanna see me do it?" Levi smirked. He picked up Eren and carried him towards the window.

He squealed and clutched onto him. "Levi, don't!" He squeaked, holding on for dear life and squirming.

Levi laughed softly. "Stop squirming. If you keep doing that, I really will drop you out the window."

Eren obeyed, holding onto him tightly and burying his face in his chest.

Levi carried Eren over to the bed and tucked him in. "Try to get some sleep now." Levi kissed Eren's forehead and lied down next to him.

Eren nodded and snuggled into Levi's chest, smiling sweetly as he got close.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him as close as possible. "Before I forget, tomorrow, we're going to the movies. This time, without Erwin."

"What are we going to see?" He asked, his eyes brightening up.

"Whatever you want to see." Levi smiled.

"We'll look in the morning then." He smiled, kissing Levi's chin.

"Alright... I love you Eren." Levi whispered.

"I love you more, Levi." He smiled, holding him tightly, as if he was afraid he'd fade away.

"Eren..." Levi muttered.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up to him.

"I can't breathe if you're holding me that tight."

"oh.. sorry.." He mumbled, letting go.

"It's fine now. Just go to sleep." Levi said letting his eyelids close.

Eren sighed in agreement, closing his eyes.

The end!

You: Quick question. I'm working on an Omegle RP story on . I wanted to know if it would be alright to post this on there?

Stranger: Knock yourself out. I have an account there if you wanna accredit me?

You: Sure. What's your account name?

Stranger: AndyAnarchy2446

You: Alright! My name is Music Child 29. I'll try and get it up as soon as possible. I'll message you when I'm done with editing and everything. :)

Stranger: Thanks! Have a good night!

You: You too!


End file.
